Jun Satou
Jun Satou is a serious and straight-to-the-point, 20 year-old man who works at Wagnaria Restaurant as the Head-Chef. He is quite handsome shown in episode 5 when he was serving the table. The customers at the table were blushing and staring at him. He is one of the main male character in the story, Working!! Background Satou, along with Souma, is one of the chefs working at Wagnaria. However, since Souma never does any work, Satou is basically the lone chef that does all the work. But eventhough he is stuck with all the work, he never complains. He goes along with his cooking like nothing is wrong, and almost always doesn't say a word to anyone. Although Satou is silent most of the time, he does talk occasionally to be the voice of reason. He will often tell the staff to stop goofing around and get to work, or he will tell Yachiyo to stop wasting the food supply by making parfaits for Kyouko. In fact, Satou is the one employee that works the most out of everyone. Since Souma always gets people to do his work for him, Inami only works part of the time since most of the customers are males, Kyouko doesn't work at all, Taneshima is always running off and complaining about people calling her short, Yachiyo is always making parfaits for Kyouko, and Takanashi is always spending time talking with the other employees. If you pay close attention, whenever it shows the employees talking with each other, you can always see Satou in the kitchen in the background working. Althought Satou is always seen working, he does make time to listen to his co-workers and their troubles. He is able to continue working at a fast pace while listening to his friends go on and one about how someone insulted them, or about the person they like. Satou is a very good listener and never speaks out whenever people are talking. After his friends finish their stories, Satou will give them good advice and helpful tips to get over it. Although Satou is serious and seems to not care about his co-workers, he actually goes out of his way to make sure they're happy and healthy. Once, when Yachiyo became sick with a cold, Satou stopped what he was doing and made a bowl of porridge for her. Another time is whenever Taneshima is sad about her height, and Satou always cheers her up by saying that she's grown, or that she'll grow taller if she does a certain trick. He also helps out Takanashi whenever he is confused and doesn't know what to do, since Satou has been there longer and he knows all of the ropes. Satou is more gentle and caring towards the females of the restaurant than the males. Satou will gladly hit the boys with pans if they mess up or say something out of line, but when the girls do something wrong, he doesn't yell at them or hit them, he instead takes out all of his anger on the boys, normally by hitting them with frying pans or blowing smoke in their faces. Relationships Love Life: Yachiyo Todoroki: Satou is deeply in love with Yachiyo, but Yachiyo is too oblivious to notice. Due to her oblivious nature, Satou has been too shy and reluctant to admit how he feels toward her directly. Because of his feelings for her, Satou is kinder and more respectful towards Yachiyo than anyone else in the restaurant. Despite how much it angers him, he is the only one who will sit and listen to Yachiyo talk about Kyouko. Satou goes out of his way to take care of Yachiyo when she is ill, making her porridge and then asking Kyouko to deliver it to Yachiyo as that would make Yachiyo happy. Since Yachiyo spends most of her time taking care of Kyouko, Satou vents his feelings of frustration on Popura by picking on her and messing with her hair. Yachiyo is completely oblivious to Satou's feelings, in spite of the hints that other employees have given her, which she often misunderstands. Whenever she confronts Satou regarding who he is in love with, he initially believes that she is about to confess to him but finds his hopes crushed because Yachiyo usually thinks that he is in love with someone else, such as Kyouko or Popura. Her incorrect guesses result in Satou becoming angry and telling Yachiyo to stop speaking to him. When Yamada was hired to the restaurant, she immediately caught on to Satou's crush on Yachiyo, and bluntly told Yachiyo once she left the room. Depressed and confused that she had failed to realize Satou's feelings for her, Yachiyo acted awkwardly around him until Popura forced them to sit down together and talk. Seeing Yachiyo's discomfort at the thought of him being in love with her, Satou lies that he spends time with her out of pity for a ghost that is always near her. Yachiyo cluelessly accepts the story and dismisses the idea of Satou having a crush on her, but bluntly tells Satou that he is the man she loves the most as a friend. Satou is further frustrated by how easily Yachiyo accepted his story and gradually comes to a decision that he should give up on her and leave the restaurant. However, Popura encourages him to try acting on his feelings instead of waiting for Yachiyo to notice him on her own; Satou decides to take her advice, setting a timelime for himself to make his feelings known to Yachiyo before leaving the restaurant. In chapter 219 he and yachiyo become couple Co-workers: Popura Taneshima: Satou often consoles Taneshima about her height and usually gives her (untrue) tips on how to become taller. However, whenever Satou becomes angry that Yachiyo is spending more time with Kyouko than him, he will pick on Taneshima by teasing her about her height and messing with her hair, putting it in different hairstyles and molding it around. Also, because Popura is so small, she must always ask Satou to lift heavy objects and place things on tall shelves for her. Mahiru Inami: Because she is one of the girls of the restaurant, Satou does not take out his anger on Inami. Satou, in fact, gets along more well with Inami than any of the other boys can because he carefully plans out his meetings with her, and keeps a calm attitude when around her. Because of this, Inami has never punched Satou or even freaked out while around him. However, whenever she is around him, she must chant "That's a woman. That's a woman. That's a woman." In order to fool herself into thinking that Satou is a woman. Satou will just sigh and say "Yeah, yeah, I'm a woman, now just deliver the order." Souta Takanashi: Since Takanashi is new, Satou usually shows him the ropes of the restaurant and explains things that he doesn't understand. Takanashi is the only male who hasn't pissed off Satou yet. Kyouko Shirafuji: Satou has a deep loathing for Kyouko because Yachiyo spends more time with her than him. Every time Yachiyo spends time with Kyouko, Satou becomes angry and picks on Taneshima. He also dislikes the fact that Kyouko eats up the restaurant's food supply. Hiroomi Souma: Satou is good friends with Souma, but sometimes finds him too annoying to bear. He doesn't care that Souma never works, but he does hate it whenever Souma teases him about his crush on Yachiyo and threatens to reveal it to her. Satou's usual response to Souma's teasing is to beat him relentlessly with a frying pan to shut him up. Aoi Yamada: Because Yamada steals from the restaurant and breaks all of the dishes, Satou dislikes Yamada. To show his anger, he pulls her hair violently; as a result, she is the only girl that he has used any form of violence on. Yamada also almost ruined Satou's life by telling Yachiyo about Satou's crush on her. Thankfully, Yachiyo will believe anything, and believed Satou when he told her that he didn't love her, but only cared for the ghost that was attached to her. Maya Matsumoto: Satou finds Maya to be weird and tends to tease her, especially when he hears Popura is leaving Wagnaria; he tries to vent his frustration on her instead. Trivia *Satou closely resembles Sanji from One Piece since their names are similar, they both have blonde hair that covers one eye, they both smoke, and they both work as chefs. *Satou is a heavy smoker, so he smokes half of the time. *Satou once changed out his job as a chef to be a waiter in order to help the waitresses since it was rush hour at the restaurant and they had one employee gone. *Satou, along with Inami, is one of the only people in the restaurant that Souma is afraid of. *Satou was one of the first three workers, along with Kyouko and Yachiyo, to start working at Wagnaria. *Satou claims to have asthma attacks whenever someone calls him by his given name. He says it has been like this ever since he was young. But this is most likely a lie in order to get Yachiyo to not call him by his given name. *After hearing Popura is leaving Wagnaria, he teases Maya instead of Popura but stops because it just "isn't the same". Gallery Image4.jpg newicon2.JPG chihiroworking01848x480kjhg.jpg work17.png WORKING!! - 01 - Large 01.jpg Working-7.jpg Category:Characters